Soldier
by MrReviewerGuy
Summary: Armada Gameverse. Part two of three. A Soldier gets the fight he dreamed of. What happens when that dream becomes a nightmare? I got Pina Coladas for anyone who reads and reviews!


**Yup. Part two of three. Not a whole lot to say. Let us begin, shall we?**

**O**

**Soldier**

I was the proud leader of my team. We went through a hundred battles, didn't lose a single bot. And then we came to this planet.

We were dropped in some forest, or jungle, I don't care. It's all too organic for me. Anyway, my team of three were ordered to follow me, and I was ordered to look for any Minicons. And kill anyone who got in our way. I was fine with that. We walked through the trees, keeping the path in sight, in case anybot was stupid enough to travel that way. Moral was high, jokes all around this group of four. No formalities here, we were all part of the same team. Good bots. I miss 'em every day. SLR-386 held his servo up, stopping our jokes on the spot. Then I heard it. The sound of a big vehicle climbing the slope. Happy day for us, we thought. An easy kill, we thought. We though wrong.

Whoever it was climbed to the top of our hill, bright red and blue. Right into our ambush. We opened fire at will, broadsiding the big truck. I sent SLR-327 and SLR-350 to run behind the truck, keeping it from moving any way we didn't want it to go. The Autobot transformed, at first making me grin behind my facemask, then I recognized him. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, killer of ten thousand Decepticlones, nemesis to Megatron himself. We didn't stand a chance. He raised his rifle at us, and I turned to scream at my bots to retreat as I heard the shot ring out. I felt no damage, but my vision was obscured by a yellow bubble, then it fritzed out, blinding me for a nano-click. When I got it back, I nearly panicked. I was surrounded. I saw Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Jetfire in front of me, weapons deployed, all glaring at either me or each other. All hell broke loose then.

I took initiative, firing at Red Alert and diving to the side, avoiding his return fire. Jetfire and Hot Shot turned on each other for some reason, began attacking each other. I didn't care. In my dive I lost my blaster, and I didn't think twice. I tackled Red, knocking him to the ground, pounding him with my fists. We rolled down the slope, slamming into trees and boulders, whaling on each other. We skidded to a stop and I jumped up, spying my blaster to the side. I dove for it, snapping it forward and blowing a hole through Red's emotionless visor, making him drop down dead. I scrambled up the hill, just in time to see Jetfire blast Hot Shot to hell and back, bits and pieces showering me. He turned to me, fire in his optics. I did the one thing I could think of: I chucked my gun at his, sending them both into some bushes. While he was distracted, I tackled Jetfire, grabbing him around the waist, dragging him down. He cracked his head against a stone, stunning him. It was my chance. I raised my fists high, slamming them over and over again into his facemask, Energon and oil spattering over my own facemask. He struggled under me, weakly hitting my shoulders in a feeble attempt to get me off. I kept pounding, his face caving under my fists, and his fighting eventually stopped. I raised my fists to the sky, roaring my victory to the Heavens, and my vision freaked out again. It cleared, and I began to wonder what was making it go in the first place. I looked down the hill to see Red Alert's body once more, but it wasn't there. It was my worst nightmare.

SLR-386's body laid in Red's place, smoke rising from the hole in his forehead. I froze, and looked to where Hot Shot's bits were lying. Only, instead of Hot Shot, it was SLR-327's parts, his familiar orange color scattered over the grass and in the gorge to our left. I trembled as I looked down, hoping against hope that this was a dream, that Jetfire was dead under my legs. But Primus felt no mercy that day. I looked down at the crushed face of SLR-350, his mask completely gone, mouth hanging loosely, arms limp where they landed, legs twisted under my own weight. I stood up, trembling at the death around me. My own bots, the ones who were willing to give their lives for me, who trusted me, my friends, my brothers. Dead because of me. I looked down the gorge, spying Prime staring up at me, his rifle resting on his shoulder. I recognized the Minicon on it: Discord. It confuses whoever is in its blast radius, making them see the enemy in their friends. Prime turned and walked away, quickly disappearing around a corner. I took three steps after him before the beeping reached my audios. I looked down in time to see the proximity mine flash next to me, and explode. I didn't see much after that.

**O**

My vision cleared, staring straight up at the sky. I saw smoke floating up from the mountaintop, undoubtedly the Autobot's doing. I climbed to my stabilizers, and saw my blaster sticking out of a bush. I grabbed it and made the mistake of looking into the clearing. There I saw the dead bodies of my team sitting in puddles of their own fluids. I saluted them, and turned to the mountain above me. I was going to get revenge for those sadistic enough to make a bot kill his own friends. It was going to be a long walk. Plenty of time for the fury to build up inside of me. Watch out, Prime.

**O**

**There you go. Part two. of three oneshots. I'm actually enjoying this, prepare for more updates!**


End file.
